narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizu Yuki
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Laura Bailey |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | November 8 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 32-33 Part II: 35-36 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 167.1 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 46.2 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Medical-nin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Occupation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Housewife Doctor Hokage's Assistant |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Konohagakure |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" |style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Clan |style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Yuki Clan |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | First Division |-bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Part I: Jōnin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |005941 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |8 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |11 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family Aiko Yuki (Neice) Haku (Nephew) Hibiki Hyūga Hibiki Hyuga (Grandson) Hoshi Yuki (Granddaughter) Ken Yuki (Grandson) Kiyomi Yuki (Daughter) Mizuko Yuki (Daughter) Reiki Yuki (Spouse) Raiden Yuki (Son) Saki Hyūga (Granddaughter) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Nature Type Yang Release Yin Release Water Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Jutsu Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Mystical Palm Technique Poison Mist Silent Killing Summoning Technique (Aya) Transformation Technique Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Water Release Great Waterfall Technique Water Release Snake's Mouth Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Shuriken Water Release: Water Trumpet Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique |} Mizu'' ''Yuki (雪水, Yuki Mizu) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and is married into Kirigakure's Yuki clan. She is the mother of Kiyomi Yuki, Raiden Yuki, and Mizuko Yuki and the wife of Reiki Yuki. Background Mizu grew up in Konohagakure and was enrolled in the academy there. Not much is known about her time in the academy except for the fact she was friends with Mikoto Uchiha and, later, Kushina Uzumaki and had very good grades there. She was saddened at the news of their deaths. Before that, she met Reiki Yuki on a mission and started to develop feelings for him, and she comforted him when he spilled the truth about his kekkei genkai. She assured him and told him he didn't have to worry about anything. He later reciprocated her feelings, and married her, having two kids with her. Both kids, Kiyomi and Raiden inherited their father's Ice Release and Mizu was also pregnant with a third child. When Reiki left to go and travel part of the world one day, sadly died young while fighting, leaving Mizu widowed. She was deeply saddened by this and cried frequently about the death of her husband. She did eventually realize her children could use the Ice Release. Mizu realized this through Kiyomi, as she got scared by Raiden sneaking up on her, which triggered her to create several ice spikes, to which a watching Mizu expressed shock and fear. She then rushed both of them inside and quickly explained to them what happened and what was going on. Raiden, then scared, asked if they could move away. Mizu agreed and, soon, Kiyomi moved to Konohagakure. Then she heard about the deaths of her friends Kushina and Mikoto and was greatly saddened by that as well, yet tried to get over it. Mizu eventually heard about Naruto Uzumaki and the fact that Kurama was sealed inside of him. She at first wanted her children to stay from him, but saw he was posing no threat to Konoha, yet did not feel too comfortable near him. She later told her children not to listen to her warning about Naruto as well as that of the other villagers and believed that her children have the right to choose who they will stay away from and who they will befriend on their own. Mizu was one of the few parents who did this. Personality Mizu is very respectful, kind, and gentle. She also seems to have a sense of morale and ethics. She also thinks very rationally before doing something, much like her close friend Shizune. She also can be strict as she once scolded her eldest daughter for teasing her younger sister and telling Mizuko that her sister and brother could not play and had work from the academy to do. She is very calm, respectful, and kind but she can be ruthless against those who hurt or insult her loved ones. Mizu is not only fiercely loyal to her family and husband but also to her friends and village. She is also a very good mother, as Mizuko was able to talk to her than her sister and brother. However, that might have been inspired by the fact that Mizuko wanted to become stronger than her siblings, and envied their skills. Though Mizu could guess that Mizuko was jealous of her sister and brother, a testament to how close she is to her children. She also greatly believes in her children and their abilities. Mizu, however, believes that women should always act proper. This made her slightly annoyed in her oldest daughter by constantly refusing to wear make-up, having a tough and foul-mouthed personality, and refusal to act regal and feminime. She decided to raise Mizuko in a different way than she raised Kiyomi and the result was that Mizuko was certainly more polite, elegant, and soft-spoken. For this reason, Mizu is partly to blame for Kiyomi to think what she did about her family during Part II. She was deeply saddened when her husband died in combat and frequently cried about it until she realized her children had the Ice Release. To ensure their and her own safety, they moved to Konohagakure and continued living there. While Reiki was still alive, Mizu was a dutiful and loyal wife to him and cared for and held high respect for her husband. However, despite her depressed state then, Mizu proved to be very capable as she could raise three children at once, tend to their needs, discipline them when needed, and support then as shinobi, as well as much more all on her own. Mizu is also very mentally stable and intelligent. This contradicts Kiyomi and Raiden, who are desperate for attention and torn between friends and family. Mizu's mental stability is so great that she was the one who trained her daughter in intelligence and mental stability. However, Kiyomi was left even worse than before due to all the stress she put on herself as and constantly believed that Mizuko was better than her and more loved by Mizu. She is also very self-conscious and extremely desperate for attention and acknowledgment. Raiden also put lots of stress and pressure on himself, because he couldn't choose between his friends and family. He also had strong romantic feelings for Nozomi Haruno at the time and, that added to what he originally was going through, made him even worse. Both of them have poor mental health and have low self-esteem. Kiyomi and Raiden were both near depression at the time. This greatly worried and bothered Mizu. Mizu was also very supportive of Kiyomi's feelings towards Kaito ever since she heard Kiyomi and Aiko talking about it. Mizu cares for Kaito as a son, and also greatly cares for her grandchildren, Saki, Hibiki, Ken, and, Hoshi. Despite her humble demeanor and kindness, Mizu is also rather insecure about physical aging and, like Tsunade, uses a Transformation Jutsu to keep her youthful appearance. Appearance Mizu is a woman of average height and has a slender build. She has fair skin and blue eyes and black hair, and her bangs part in the middle. She wears open-toed, black, strappy sandals with high heels. Mizu usually wears a dark blue qipao-like garment. which reveals her back and arms and sports a zipper, which falls right past her knees, with a black skirt underneath that. She also sports dark blue nail-polish and overall resembles Mizuko. Mizu Boruto.png|Mizu during Boruto: Next Generations. During her time as a jōnin before settling down as a mother, Mizu wore a dark blue, short-sleeved karate top and black shorts. She then wore her forehead protector as a hair-band and Mizu also wore knee-high, open-toed, low heeled boots. For the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mizu wore the Konohagakure flak jacket and the assorted clothing. She wore the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector around her upper left arm. During the new era, Mizu sports a dark blue over-the-shoulders, long-sleeved dress, which goes mid-way down her calves, over a sleeveless black dress with high-heeled sandals. She also dons soft lipstick. Abilities Though not much was seen of her skills, it has been hinted several times that Mizu is a powerful woman. She is also a jōnin, proving her strength. Tsunade says that Kiyomi and Raiden get their skill in being top-notch, elite, personal bodyguards from Mizu. She can also flawlessly use the Silent Killing, which she also taught to her son and oldest daughter. Ninjutsu Mizu has amazing skill with water styled ninjutsu and is even considered one of Konoha's top water ninjutsu users. She also uses a transformation technique that is similar to Tsunade's. This is because her technique is seemingly permanent as opposed to the regular transformation technique, which would be dispelled when the user is attacked or injured. The only way to break Mizu's or Tsunade's is if they are too drained on chakra. She can also summon Aya, a weasel. Aya's main function is to hold off Mizu's opponents when Mizu is too tired to continue fighting, allowing her to heal herself until she is good enough to go back into battle. Medical Ninjutsu Mizu was also shown to have high skill in medical ninjutsu, and both her niece and son went to her for training in the medical arts. Kaori also trusted her with the task of helping Kiyomi with her training in medical ninjutsu, a testament to Mizu's skill as Kaori is regarded as the second best medical ninja in the world. Intelligence Mizu is very intelligent and she was the one who helped her oldest daughter train her mind. Mizu can also understand things and catch hints and clues that are far above the average human. She also has high analytical skills and an excellent memory. Mizu also seems to know a lot about herbalism and passed down this skill to her daughter. She also knows quite a bit about human anatomy. Other Skills On many different occasions, it has been hinted that Mizu is skilled with shurikenjutsu and fūinjutsu. She is very nimble and fast and has high evasive skills, something all her children inherited, especially Raiden. Mizu also has a very high pain tolerance, something that Raiden inherited. Many people have stated that Kiyomi and Raiden inherited talent and intelligence from both their mother and their father, a testament to Mizu's great skills. Part I Chunin Exams ''Main Article: Chunin Exams Mizu is first seen with her daughter as she forces Kiyomi to practice the Cliff Climbing Practice to increase her discipline and determination. Mizu is later seen with her son and youngest daughter watching the final round take place. Konoha Crush ''Main Article: Konoha Crush '' Mizu is one of the many shinobi who was driving the renegade forces out of Konoha. She is seen protecting her youngest daughter from attackers. She is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his loss. Search for Tsunade ''Main Article: Search for Tsunade '' Mizu was seen at Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as Fifth Hokage alongside her family. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission ''Main Article: Akatsuki Suppression Mission '' Mizu was seen at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. Trivia' *"Mizu" (水) means "water". Also, her main affinity is water release. Interestingly enough, Mizu's youngest daughter and child's name was Mizuko. adding the suffix "ko" to a name in Japanese adds the meaning "child" to the name. For example, "Mizuko" would mean "water child". *"Yuki" means "snow"(雪). *Like many other of her creator's OC's, Mizu is strongly and noticeably based on a canon Naruto character. In Mizu's case, it is Shizune and Mikoto Uchiha. *Mizu shares her birthday, blood-type, and age with Sasori. This means she shares her birthday with the creator of the Naruto series: Masashi Kishimoto. *Mizu has the same Academy Graduation Age (8) 'and Chūnin Promotion Age (11) as her husband. *Mizu's high-heeled sandals she currently wears add 5 cm on to her height. *According to the databook(s): **Mizu's hobbies are reading and flower pressing. **Mizu's desired opponent was her friend, Kushina Uzumaki, but after the latter's death alongside her husband's and Mikoto Uchiha's, she bore a dislike for fighting and never really desired to fight anyone in particular. **Mizu's favorite foods are ramen and dango, while her least favorite is anything spicy or bitter. This is a trait shared by her youngest daughter. **Mizu has completed 750 missions in total: 167 D-Rank, 401 C-Rank, 75 B-Rank, 69 A-Rank, and 38 S-Rank. **Mizu's favorite word is ''"peace" (平和, heiwa). Quotes * (To Kiyomi, about Reiki's death) "Kiyomi, Reiki died a death fitting for a shinobi. He was similar in personality to your father-figure Gemma too. Please, never forget that he loved me, you, Raiden, and Mizuko. He always will. I know it's sad but looks, the sky is crying too. I didn't believe it either when I heard but, he will always love us and would be proud of all you have accomplished as his little girl. Never forget how much your father loves you and your siblings. Never." * (To Kiyomi) "Kiyomi, let's go! I know that it's tiring, but I also know that you can do it! Just exert the rest of your energy to reach the line I drew for you. (Later) Don't be silly, I'll catch you if you fall, darling." References The images are edited screenshots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Characters, events, techniques that are in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TVTokyo. Category:DRAFT